Inner Lessons
by Arra Frost
Summary: Bikky is failing math class and requires a tutor. When Lass introduces him to a grad school student, Lai, he gets more lessons than he'd anticipated. LaixBikky. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new, yet not so new fanfiction of mine. It was first published on my old shared account with my friend. We were under the alias of DeamonRain, her being Deamon and me being Rain (as I've also gone by Ame in the past). We used the names Skye and Haylie Lavander. This was written back when I was in grade 10 I do believe so it's at least 4 years old, I took it down after having it up for a year or so because we stopped using the account actively and now I've decided to read through it, edit it and publish it on my current account and the only account that I now use actively since I've finally concluded on the alias of Arra Frost being my permanent penname. I warn you that I've only edited for grammar and spelling and did very few revisions that would bring the flow of it up to speed with my current writing style because I'm the kind of person who doesn't really like changing things too much once they've been finished. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, it was the first completed fanfiction I've ever written and I'm proud of it.  
**

**Warnings: Course language (I swear a lot and for people who've read FAKE, there is swearing, especially with little Bikky), yaoi (obviously), LaixBikky, spelling errors (there are several spelling errors made on purpose because of the way Bikky and the guys speak. Like dropping the g's off the end of words).  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fake and no amount of me behaving like Dee will grant me ownership.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The school bell rang loudly and annoyingly, dismissing the class from their studies. The students rose from their seats as quickly as possible, most looking happy as they could finally talk freely to their friends without the teacher slamming that ruler down on their desks and humiliating them with an algebraic problem that was fit for university, not high school.

"Alright class!" Ms. Spacey raised her voice over the commotion of her students. "Don't forget! I want those booklets done by Monday!" She paused and added in a strict, threatening tone, "Or else!"

Diana Spacey was not a normal teacher. She talked like the average teen, only more sophisticated at times, and the outfits she wore were more revealing than most of the girls in her class on Friday nights. Today she was wearing a grey mini skirt and a tight black shirt that practically made her boobs fall out of her shirt. Most students were amazed they haven't already… as a matter of fact, it is that very factor that causes most of the boys to actually take Academic math, even though they should be in Foundations math, or as most kids referred to it as "sped" math.

As the class piled out the door, hurrying to lunch, Diana reached out accurately into the crowd and grabbed a hold of the end of a short blonde ponytail and hauled a black boy from the crowd.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the boy protested. "What the hell is your problem? Whaddid I do now, huh! And pullin' on a dude's hair is so not cool!" He stood back, nursing the back of his head as though he had been inflicted a fatal wound.

Diana put her hands on her hips and glared. "Don't speak to me that way, hun." She lifted his chin with her index finger. "You may be cute Bikky, but that doesn't allow you to talk to your professors like you talk to Dee."

Bikky pulled away. "Ya, and you may be one cool chick, but that doesn't allow ya to yank on my hair like Ryo!"

She sighed and shook her head. It was never like this with the young Bikky. When he was a kid he had been a fan of hers and couldn't wait to get to high school so she could teach him. Now that he was a teenager he just mouthed off in class, talked none-stop and never did his work. Thus causing them to have these little 'arguments'.

"So, whaddid ya want, Di?" Bikky asked, breaking the other blonde's train of thought as she was imagining life without Bikky.

"Huh? Oh right. I finished marking your last test."

Bikky smirked arrogantly. "Really? Did I get over fifty this time?"

The young teacher sighed. "No, Bikky, you got a twelve."

"Twelve? Sweet! Five points higher than last time!"

Diana shook her head. "Bikky, it was out of a hundred! You need a tutor. Actually, you've needed a tutor since the first day of class. Your total grade is twenty-four."

He scratched the back of his neck where his short pony-tailed blonde hair laid. "Well, Math was never my strong point. And where'm I saposed ta get a tutor?"

"Bikky, _Kenny_ could tutor you and you'd _still_ be getting a better grade. Someone in Junior High could help you raise your grade to a pass! Just find someone before I'm stuck with you in my class for another year!"

"Alright, alright. Maybe Carol will tutor me." Bikky had gotten used to Diana's nagging about his lack of grades and he found it easier to agree with her, or just make something up to shut her up, instead of arguing. Their arguments could last a long fucking time and Bikky did not want to waste his lunch hour fighting with a teacher.

"Good, now get out of my class. I don't wanna see you until after the weekend. Actually, I'd much rather never have you in my class again, but I owe Ryo a favor, so I have to teach you and try to encourage you to pass Academic Math."

Bikky shrugged and mumbled, "Ya, not to mention it's your job." He turned to leave but, as he got to the door, Diana called to him.

"Oh and Bikky dear, I want that homework done by Monday. And don't just do it on the bus in the morning."

Bikky laughed sourly. "I don't take the bus _Ms._ Diana." And without pausing for Diana to retort, he took off down the hall towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey Bikky, how's math treating ya this semester?" Kenny laughed as Bikky took his seat next to the silver-haired Carol, who always came to visit for lunch, at their usual table.

"She hates me. And so does high school. Been here for almost two years and she's never liked me. The only thing I actually get good grades in is P.E., Computer Tech, and my Sciences. It's a good thing I'm only actually failing one course…" Bikky slammed his head on the table, just missing his tray of what he assumed the cafeteria was serving as food, and mumbled sarcastically, "or Ryo would've killed me by now."

"Aha, I'm glad my parentals aren't like Ryo. I'd be worse off then you cuz right now I'm failing my English and the Science that I failed last year."

"Man, am I ever lucky I graduated last year. But if you guys are gonna complain like little babies about 11's work - and 10's work for those who failed - then y'all are gonna die in grade 12… if you pass."

"Hey come on! Cheap shot from a graduate!" Kenny grumbled.

"Yo! Don't anger the woman or I'll never get her ta help me!" Bikky silenced Kenny but received a raised eyebrow from the silver-haired girl.

"Help you with what, huh?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh… well, I'm failing math."

"No surprise." Carol laughed.

"Ya, ya… well, I need a tutor."

Immediately Carol burst out into hysterical laughter. "Ha! No way am I tutorin' you! I'd rather hang myself before I try and explain algebra to you!"

Bikky's face fell cold and emotionless as Carol tried to calm herself. Before Carol's laughter died down, a familiar short-haired girl stopped at the table.

"Hey Bikky." She greeted, giving a humored glance towards the laughing silver-haired girl.

"Sup Lass?" the blonde boy greeted.

"I heard you needed a tutor for math."

"Holy fuckin' Christ! Does everyone know? This school's gossip rating is too high ta be normal. But ya, whatever… why do ya ask? You willin' ta tutor me?" This comment somehow amused Carol further and she began laughing harder, almost falling out of her chair.

Lass also took the liberty of giggling… though at him or Carol, Bikky wasn't sure. "Uh… ya… no way, hun."

"_Why are all these girls against me?" _Bikky thought to himself as he gave Lass a look of annoyance.

"I've got a friend that can teach ya. He's our age but he's in Grad School."

"Oh, so ya want some super genius University prick ta tutor me?"

"Lai is not a prick! Just cuz there are people in this world that have the exact opposite grades as you - that means _good_ grades - does not mean they're pricks. You're just a stereotypical idiot."

Bikky rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess a prick is better than nothin'." Of course for this remark he received another evil glare from Lass before she told him that she'd show him to Lai's on-campus apartment after school and left.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Bikky thought to himself of what this Lai character must look like. Lai was obviously a Chinese name so he pictured oriental features. With the whole university thing, he must be nerdy, geeky and have his slanted eyes framed with thick, taped glasses. Sure Bikky was being stereotypical, _very _stereotypical, like Lass said he was, but he really didn't have anything better to do. Sure he could have listened to the teachers' babbling or he could have copied notes from the board, but really… it is Bikky we're talking about here.

After the last bell went off, Bikky found Lass leaning on the steps at the main door. "So, direct me to this prick's place."

"Ya know, he ain't gonna tutor you if you keep saying stuff like that about him. Trust me, he's not a prick. He's just really smart, kay?"

Bikky shrugged as they walked from the after school crowd. "I'll believe it when I see it."

And the moment he saw the black-haired oriental boy, he believed it. When Lai opened the door to his apartment, after Lass had knocked a few times, he looked nothing like a prick. In fact, he looked as though he could fit in with Bikky and his gang. He had a nicely toned body, his black hair was slightly spiked at the top and loose at the bottom, and he wore a pair of dark sagging jeans with a semi-tight black wife-beater. His outfit was very similar to Bikky's, only Bikky was wearing dark _blue_ jeans and a _white t-shirt_.

"Hey Lass, come in." He gestured in and Lass stepped through the doorway with Bikky following her into the very tidy room. "So this is the hopeless mathematician that I'm supposed ta be tutoring?" He closed the door softly after them.

Lass smiled and nodded. "Yup, Bikky here sure is hopeless at math."

"So what, am I just saposed ta stand here and listen ta y'all insult me?"

"Ah, come on man. It's cool." He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, his voice sarcastic, "They say the first step is admitting you have a problem."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha." But none-the-less Bikky stepped back and raised his hand to his head level. "Hi, my name's Bikky, and I'm addicted to failing math."

The three of them laughed a bit, but Lass soon broke the humor. "Ok, well you guys have fun with all that math stuff. Catch ya later."

"Bye Lass." Lai waved.

"Ya, see ya Monday." Bikky called as she closed the door behind her.

The oriental boy then turned to Bikky. "Ok then, let's get out the work and I'll see if you're worth my time."

"Worth your time? Don't tutors tutor anyone?"

"Well ya, but seein' as how I'm doin' this for free. I don't wanna be wastin' my time."

Bikky smiled. "Sweet! No cash comin' out of my pockets!"

Lai laughed softly and a playful smiled graced his lips.

The blonde raised his eyebrow at this but continued on nonetheless. "So let's get started. This is cuttin' into my game time."

"Alright then, put your stuff on that desk." Lai gestured to a very large oak desk on the far side of the room. "What're you workin' on now?"

"I dunno." Bikky said as he dumped the contents of his bag onto the desk. "Something with the f's and bracketed x's."

Lai gave him an are-you-really-_that_-stupid? kind of look. "Do you mean functions?"

"Ya that's it. So… what the heck are they?"

The oriental boy sighed. "This is gonna be a long night."

"I can't sound that hopeless."

"Uh… eheh… ya, you're not, not _that _hopeless." Lai coughed. "You have as much hope as your height." He added in almost a whisper.

However, Bikky heard it. "Who you callin' short? You're the one with shrimpy ass legs!"

"Make one more remark, blondy, and I aint tutorin' you!"

"Eh… argh…fine…" Bikky huffed.

Lai sat down on the opposite side of Bikky at the desk. "Okay then, you know what Quadratic Transformations are right?"

Bikky gave him a very stunned-confused look. "The duck's transformin' into what now?"

Lai sighed. "No, do you know- wait… duck?"

"Ya, you said somethin' 'bout quackin'."

"No. I said Qua-dra-tic." Lai shook his head. "How can I dumb this down? Do you know how to do the y x + 1 things?"

The blonde thought it over in his head. "Oh ya those… we beat those to death. I got a 62 on the last quiz."

"Well, just think of the f(x) as the y. But still write it as f(x)."

"Um, sure… let's do that…"

The oriental boy ran his hand through his short black hair and looked at the clock. "This was going to be a very, _very_ long night."

* * *

**Tomorrow night I shall be posting the next chapter so be on the look out. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for tuning in for the next edition in Inner Lessons. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fake.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

**A few weeks later**

"So Biks, I hear your tutorin's goin' good." Carol was leaning up against the iron fence watching Bikky shoot hoops. She had just gotten back from a two week vacation with her parents and was getting all the updates on Bikky that she hadn't heard over the phone from Lass.

"Ya, the grades have shot up like gun fire, man." Bikky had been going to Lai's 4 to 5 days a week for the past couple of weeks and his grades had shot up to the high 60's already. Not only was he actually understanding the work, Bikky was actually passing the homework in and getting high 80's to 90's on the tests and quizzes. Over the same amount of time, Lai and Bikky had also become really good friends and their gangs have even been having the odd basketball game to take a break from work. "Lai is a natural teach, it's no wonder he's in University."

Carol laughed. "So, he didn't give up on ya?"

Bikky gave a slight glare to the silver-haired girl before making another perfect shot.

"Ya, Lass talks highly of him. I think she might like him. Can't wait to actually meet him though."

"I'm goin' over there tonight so I'll invite him to lunch at the school tomorrow, maybe he won't have a class or nothin'."

Carol smiled and caught the ball that bounced off the hoop. "Cool." She said as she threw the ball into the hoop from where she was standing.

* * *

"Yo Bikky." Lai greeted when he opened the door to find Bikky on the other side. "You're not late, impressive."

Bikky gave him a lop-sided grin. "I am never late. I am very punctual."

Lai raised his eyebrow jokingly, "Uh huh, you've been late almost every single time you've come here."

"Ya, ya, minor details… let's just get started on this work, I promised Ryo I would help him and Dee clean tonight."

Lai nodded and moved to allow Bikky to enter.

They sat at the large desk and started working immediately. Within a half-hour they had completed the last of the work pages.

"You're really getting' better at this." Lai said as he got up to stretch.

"Thanks, but you're a better teach than Diana'll ever be. I can actually listen to you and not wanna hang myself."

Lai gave him a skeptical look. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not… Hey, you wanna drink?"

Bikky slumped back in his chair. "Ya, sure. Whadda ya got?"

"Coke."

"Ah… no alcohol?" Bikky whined, but there was a rather obvious humor to his voice and eyes.

"Nah, I'm all out, drank it all last night." He said in a joking voice.

"Without me?" Bikky whined jokingly.

Lai shook his head laughing with a playful smile on his face.

Minutes later, Lai was back with the cokes.

"Thanks man." The blonde opened his coke and chugged.

"No problem." Lai also opened his coke but instead of sitting back in his seat he sat on his small couch. "Hey, come chill over here. Those chairs are harder than Dee 'round Ryo."

Bikky laughed as he got up. Besides math talk over the past few weeks, Bikky had also told Lai a lot about him and how he lived with Ryo, who was constantly being harassed by a very horny Dee. But Bikky owed both men his life, several times, so he never really _tried_ to split them up.

"Speakin' of Dee and Ryo," Lai started as Bikky sat next to him, "how's life with the complicated gays?"

Bikky sighed, "Complicated. I don't know whether to punch Dee or give Ryo a shield and let them deal."

Lai laughed softly. "Well at least this has given you a break from parenting."

"Ya it's great ta get away. But usually I'm not around anyway. I'm always somewhere with Carol and the guys and they're usually out doin' their pig work."

"Hey, no speakin' ill of the cops. That's what I'm goin' for."

"I know man." Bikky turned to face him directly and moved slightly closer while smiling. "But I'll still call ya a pig straight ta your face when ya become one… but for now I think I'll just stick ta callin' ya a piglet or maybe a baconbit." Bikky laughed loudly, closing his eyes.

Lai glared playfully, "Watch it man, or I'll stop this tutorin' gig."

Bikky's eyes opened and his mouth shut instantly. "Aw man, ya ruin all the fun."

Lai smirked suspiciously. "I can make up for that." Without warning, he moved in close, capturing Bikky's lips with his own.

Bikky's eyes widened and he instinctively struggled to get away. But Lai put his hand on the back of the blonde's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Bikky panicked and he hastily shoved Lai away from him, sending him back on the couch.

Without a word, and with rapid breaths, Bikky hurried off the couch, out the door, and down the hall, without closing the door or grabbing his bag.

* * *

As the week went on, Bikky continued with his rising grades. Carol, Lass, and even Kenny asked Bikky why he wouldn't go back to Lai's if he was getting such good marks because of the tutoring, but Bikky just said that he didn't need a tutor anymore and that his grades proved it. However, on the Sunday exactly a week from the Sunday when Lai had kissed him, Bikky finally realized that he really needed his book-bag back fore it contained his almost finished English essay, which was due in four days. So, Bikky worked up his courage and made his way back to Lai's University.

"Yo?" Lai answered his door after three knocks to find Bikky staring directly at the floor, as though trying to burn a hole in it. "Sup Bikky?"

"You got my bag and I need it back. That a problem?" he said lowly without taking his eyes off the enticingly forest green floor.

"No. Come in. It's sittin' right on the floor waitin' for ya." He moved from the door to allow the blonde to walk in. Which Bikky did, but he moved hesitantly and slowly, with his eyes forever locked on the floor… which changed to a more pleasant blue color as he entered the room.

Bikky scanned the apartment swiftly, then, finding his bag's location, he hurried over to the desk where it was stationed.

"You know," Lai's voice called from behind the blonde, "I kinda missed you Bikky. You've been here every night for two weeks, it's weird when your not around."

Bikky's head shot up and his eyes widened at this. "What're going on about? You haveta be joking or something and I really don't want this."

Lai's voice was soft and soothing "I'm not joking, maybe the kiss was a little too early but…" - Bikky heard his footsteps across the carpeted floor - "I really want you."

Bikky's breath caught for a moment, he could not believe what was entering his ears. "Eh… wh-what? You c-can't be se-serious!" He suddenly felt Lai's presence directly behind him.

"But I am serious."

A sweatdrop ran down Bikky's face, he had to get out of there. "I'm leaving." He leaned over slightly to pick up his bag but Lai wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him in close.

Bikky gasped and once again tried to brake free but he only further pushed himself against Lai. "Let go of me, Lai!"

The oriental boy breathed against his ear. "Bikky, can we at least talk?"

Bikky was more than panicking now, he couldn't even think of a word to call it, but would you be able to if you were in this predicament? "No! No we can't! I'm not gay, I'm straight!"

"Are you sure?" Lai whispered and then plainly released his hold on Bikky's body.

Bikky turned around, stunned, bag in hand. He didn't even bother answering Lai, or thinking of an answer before hastily makin his way out of the apartment, leaving Lai to watch his back as he half-sprinted out the door.

* * *

Bikky walked down the small path of the green park, the afternoon sun beaming down on his back. His breathing had calmed a bit, and now he could think semi-clearly.

"_What is happenen' to me!" _Bikky screamed inside his head.

"_You just got groped by a gay." _A voice in his head, whom he'd never known existed, answered.

"_I know that! What do I do!"_

"_Well, you could always go back there." _His inner-self suggested.

"_What? I aint goin' back! Are you crazy!" _Bikky stopped for a second to think about what he had just… thought.

His inner-self continued on. _"Why not, you know you like him."_

Bikky was completely shocked at… himself. _"No! I can't like _him, _I'm not gay damn it!"_

"_Then what's with that feeling in your gut?" _Inner Bikky was bringing up very good points, but outer Bikky would not back down.

"_I dunno! Angst or somethin'? Come on man, I just got groped by a dude! TWICE! What am I saposed ta feel!"_

Inner Bikky laughed smugly. _"Oh please. If you're such a homophobe, then how come you've never actually _tried_ to break Dee and Ryo up _permanently_?"_

"_I… uh… well…that's cuz I owe them both my life. I've given up on trying and just decided to 'hate' Dee, remember?" _

"_Ya, sure. You aint a homophobe and both of us know it. Now hurry up and pick an outfit so we can get outta this cramped closet."_

This statement snapped Bikky's last nerve. "JUST CUZ I GOT GROPED BY A GUY DOES NOT MEAN I'M GAY!"

Unfortunately for Bikky, this last yell at his inner-self was screamed very loudly and very much out loud.

"Don't look at him dear." A mother cautioned her daughter as they continued their way down the path. It was also unfortunate for Bikky that the park he had been walking in was near silent, and extremely crowded.

"God damn it." He mumbled under his breath and continued walking, only now at a very fast pace.

"_You can't deny this anymore!" _Inner Bikky screamed at him, despite Bikky's attempts to block him out. _"Just admit it! You can't run!" _

"_Just watch me!" _the blonde called back to himself and broke into run. He didn't know where he was running to, but he just wanted to run. Away from the voice in his head, away from the now awkward park, away from the society which had already made him an outcast due to his noticeable mixed race.

* * *

Bikky stopped, breathless, to lean against a brick wall. He didn't know how long he had been running for. What's more, he didn't even really know in which directions he ran in. But his head was now clear and he took this opportunity to look around at his surroundings to see where he had ended up.

Nothing in this world would have been able to shock Bikky more than what he saw before his eyes.

Around him was the simplistic layout of buildings made of brick and wood. Everything was in the semi-familiar colors of the University where he had spent a very life-altering weekend.

How had he ended up back there? He had spent what seemed like hours running high speed in what appeared to be the opposite direction of this place, seeing as how he had walked away from the campus in a straight line, and yet he ended up back where he had started. Bikky had to think this over in his head; he couldn't have possibly run around the entire world… that was impossible. He must have somehow gotten turned around while he was arguing with that inner-self of his.

"_Now what am I saposed ta do?"_ he asked himself. But not even his inner-self answered in that smug way of his.

He could go home and think… or maybe he should go up into that blue floored apartment, it's not everyday that something this coincidental happens. Bikky looked up the building which held Lai's apartment, though he couldn't identify it from below. He was confused. He wanted to go up there and figure things out, but his bravery was at a complete low. He couldn't go up there right now. He would have to wait for things to settle.

With that, the blonde re-shouldered his book-bag and departed from the university grounds.

From above, Lai's dark eyes had been secretly watching the boy's puzzled movements, and he stared knowingly as Bikky turned and walked away.

* * *

**Tune in tomorrow where we see more of Bikky losing his mind in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, last week on Inner Lessons, Bikky gained a new friend who conveniently fits inside his head, let's see how this shall unfold!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fake.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

"Congrats Biks," Diana praised Bikky at the end of class. "You got the best grade in the class." She paused and gave him a lop-sided smile. "I guess hell really has frozen over."

"Hahaha, very funny." Bikky said morbidly. He really did no longer care about his grades, sure he never really did in the past, but now the urge to care was much, _much _weaker. The only reason he had tried to keep his grades up was to not disappoint Ryo. After tutoring he had actually started to think about his future, seeing as how he could now actually have one. But then of course it all went down hill on that day… and that stubborn voice has not failed to remind him.

"_Maybe I should get professional help before this damn voice turns into a personality, I don't think being a multiple will get me into any good universities." _Bikky thought to himself jokingly, ignoring the long praising paragraph Diana was giving him. But her voice seemed distant to him now as Inner Bikky spoke up.

"_Well maybe if you actually come clean and got the hell outta the closet, you'd finally get rid of me."_

"_Right… how do I know if I actually do come outta this closet, which I aint in, you won't just take over?"_

"_Like it's that complicated. You're thinking into this far too much, you would've never done that when you were stupid. You should go thank Lai, which something both of you would enjoy."_

Diana finished her speech and gave the marked test to Bikky, then the blonde walked out of the door without a word… to Diana that is.

"_You know, for a voice you sure are perverted."_

"_You're the perverted one dumbass. All I meant was a kiss. Not to mention I'm a part of you, so it's still you who's the pervert."_

"_Shut the hell up, I aint gonna talk ta ya while I shoot hoops."_

Bikky had already made it to the basketball court were his gang hung out and picked up a discarded basketball.

"_His university aint that far away, ya know. Go and see him. You know ya want to."_

"_Shut the fuck up, will ya!" _Bikky took a shot… but the ball bounced off the rim and landed to the right of the court. _"That was all your fault."_

Bikky had figured out two things about having an inner voice. One: they are extremely annoying. And two: you can blame damn near everything on them.

* * *

The blonde played into late evening. He had done this recently, it kept his mind off things and time passed quickly. But tonight it passed a little too quickly and Bikky found himself surrounded in darkness.

Dropping the ball he looked to his watch. 12:24, it read. "Great, Ryo's gonna kick my ass."

Leaving the court he looked around the darkness of the roads and decided that it would be better and faster to take a short cut through the alleyways he knew so well.

However, tonight there was a strange, unknown atmosphere surrounding his alleys. Bikky reached a four-way path, and heard voices coming from the left of him.

"Well now, if it aint the tough little half-breed."

Bikky didn't bother turning his head, he wasn't worth his time, and kept walking.

"Where ya goin?" another voice came from the right.

"You can't just leave ya without a 'hi'." The voice was from the front this time.

"_Great, a gang of idiots." _

Bikky stopped in his tracks to look up at the guy infront of him. He didn't look too strong, he could take him.

And of course, the moment he thought that, the guy raced forward with his fist ready.

Bikky countered and punched him hard in the gut making him fly backwards into a pile of garbage.

But the other guys were soon on him. Bikky defended himself quite well, but the guys kept getting right back up and the more Bikky fought, the more he felt that there were more people coming from the sidelines. Bikky saw almost every move and even though there were more (WAY more) of them, he still countered well enough to keep fending them off, but the bat wasn't something Bikky saw in time. A tall, heavier guy drove the hollow metal bat into the blonde's gut.

Bikky groaned and bent over, clutching his stomach.

"Heh." The bat rose again.

"Ugh!" Bikky collapsed to the ground slowly as the bat hit him for the second time only this time on the back of his neck.

"Had enough, mutt?" One of the biggest guys, who was obviously the leader of this sad gang, spit out as he towered over the blonde.

Bikky glared up, wiping the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

The big, ugly one glowered back then nodded to the chubby one with the bat.

The bat rose and Bikky braced for impact, since he couldn't move too far since he was surrounded on each side by even more ugly men.

"Yo!" Everyone turned their heads up to see a black haired boy falling, or rather have jumped off, one of the shorter surrounding buildings.

He kicked the bat out of fatty's hand as he landed softly, then started in on the other punks.

At first Bikky was confused, but as the dumbass's closed in he got up from the ground and fought back to back with Lai.

"They're over here!" Came a distant voice followed by footsteps.

"Shit! The pigs!" One shouted, causing the others to disperse down the opposite three paths.

"Hold up!" The left alleyway was blocked by cops.

"What the -" The guys to the right stopped short when this alley was blocked by cops too.

"Fuck! Where the hell do you come from!" The guys down the back alley hollered.

"Well…" One of the male cops started. "It's very simple really, all I need is for something to turn me on and-"

"Yo dude! Not here! I don't need to be emotionally scarred!" his partner screamed.

"Yo dirtbag!" The big ugly leader turned from the two boys to see a shitload of cops in the front alley with two men aiming guns at him from the front.

"Oh! Ha ha." Lai chuckled. "Did I forget to mention before I started kicking your asses that I called the cops?"

The leader gritted his teeth and glared.

* * *

"Good work Lai, you're gonna make a great cop." Ryo patted Lai's back as Dee and the others loaded the gang into the cars.

"Uh, thanks." The raven haired grinned.

Ryo smiled before turning is attention on the blonde who was leaning solemnly up against a wall.

"He's a good kid. You've got a great friend on your side for once."

"There's nothin' wrong with Carol and Kenny."

"No, well at least not Carol, but you two make quite a team. Maybe I can worry less about you now with Lai around." Ryo joked.

"Well he won't _be_ around. We aint friends and we aint a good team either!"

Ryo just about questioned him but-

"Ryo! Get your ass over here! I wanna finish up quickly! Then maybe the chief'll give us some R&R… Dee style."

Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes as he made his way to his partner. "Head straight home!" he yelled back.

Bikky waved then started off in the direction of home.

"Bikky hold up!" Lai called after him.

He didn't even acknowledge Lai's words as he continued walking.

"Bikky come on, I wanna talk to you!" He grabbbed Bikky's arm to stop him but just as quickly Bikky pulled away.

"Yeah, thanks for helpin' me an'all but I gotta get goin'. Orders from Ryo ya know." The blonde muttered without turning to look at his saviour and then he was off again in the same direction at a faster pace.

"Damn it!" Lai slammed his fist into the brick wall only to pull back to nurse his now throbbing hand. "Ow, ow, ow!"

* * *

**Three days later**

"Bikky!" Carol's voice rang from the other side of the door through the whole house. "Let me in!"

"Gee Carol, with that attitude so early in the morning…" Bikky leaned on his side of the door with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I swear Bikky! Let me in this god damn minute! And it's 12 in the fucking afternoon!"

Bikky sighed. "What's got you so fuckin' mad anyway?" He asked as he opened the door cautiously.

Carol looked furious. "I was just talking to Lass."

"And?"

"And! She's heartbroken! She really liked Lai and he had just told her last night that he likes _you_!"

Bikky's eyes must have looked like they had just fallen out of their sockets.

"What! You're not gonna say anything!"

A shocked, stunned and silent Bikky was all she got.

The sound of her hand across his face echoed throughout the apartment.

"How could you let Lai fall for you! Why didn't you tell me he was gay! And why didn't you tell me that he kissed and hit on you!"

"None of that is my fault, damn it! Why the hell are you slappin' me over it!" Bikky nursed the now red spot on his cheek.

"Like any of that matters now! He told Lass that you weren't talking to him. Now get your ass over to his place and make-up!"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Make-up? Are you insane! I'm not gay! I don't want him or any other guy for that matter! Why the hell do you think he's not my friend anymore!"

"Please, you're gay and you know it! I don't care what you think. You can't hurt Lai like this!"

"Hurt Lai! Hurt _Lai! _Hello! I'm, like, emotionally scarred from what he's done to me!"

Carol sighed. "Oh like a kiss can really do much damage to a person."

"News flash! I'M NOT GAY!"

"I think if you believed that you would have only needed to say it once."

Bikky's eyes lit up with rage. "You're the one who don't believe it!"

"You know you like him. Don't deny it."

"Damn it Carol!" Just as quickly as his sentence came out, Bikky pulled Carol to him and kissed her passionately, maybe a bit too passionately.

When he broke the kiss Carol was speechless.

"Now what do you believe?"

She blinked.

* * *

"Carol! Bikky! Wait up!" Lass's voice called.

Carol took her hand from Bikky's and turned around. "Hey Lass!"

"Man, you two. I haven't been able to find you since you started going out."

"It was two days ago Lass." Bikky commented.

"So? You two have been practically joined at the hip since then."

"You're exaggerating Lass." Carol laughed as the three started walking again. "Oh, are you feelin' okay now?"

"Huh?" Lass looked confused, but when she saw Carol's face it clicked in. "Oh, ya. I'm fine. There was never any chance even if…" She trailed off after glancing up at Bikky.

The silver haired nodded then grasped Bikky's hand in hers. "So are you talking anymore?" She dragged Bikky with them as the girls turned down a street.

"Well, he's been busy with school, and _other_ things..."

Bikky's head snapped up at the tone associated with 'other'.

"...but I don't see why we can't still be friends."

"I guess…" Carol muttered. She really wasn't too fond of Lai right now for two reasons. He had hurt Lass and he had kissed Bikky, sure that was before they were going out but Carol had always thought that she would end up with Bikky.

"Well this is where I turn off. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Bye Lass." Carol waved.

"See ya."

Carol smiled up at Bikky. "Wanna walk me home?"

"Don't I always?"

"Well, no, you don't always. But anyways you are now. Let's go."

Bikky groaned as Carol once again dragged him by his hand which was pretty much in her death grip.

* * *

"See you later Biks." Carol stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth.

"Later." The blonde gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before heading down the steps and walking off in the direction of Ryo's apartment.

Across the street in the window of a small shop, a black haired boy stayed silent as he stared at the spot where the blonde and the silver haired had kissed. Jealousy and pain pulsed through his heart.

* * *

**Tomorrow in Chapter 4: Why do gay people drown their closeted sorrows in the breasts of beautiful women? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4 with acting by Bikky and Lai and commentary by Inner Bikky. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Lass, why didn't you tell me Bikky's going with Carol!" Lai yelled through the phone so loudly that Lass had to pull the ear piece away from her ear.

"Sorry Lai, it must have slipped my mind. Kind of like how telling me you were gay slipped yours." Lass's bitter voice rang in Lai's ear.

"What! I did tell you!"

"Ya, whatever. A little too late, huh?" Lass grumbled. "We've known each other for how long? Yet it took you until last Saturday to tell me! What is that about?"

"Well that thing doesn't come up in everyday conversation. So what if it took me a while to come out of the closet?"

"Will you can the excuses! I'm you're best friend, or so I thought. You're supposed to tell me everything. I tell you everything!"

"Look Lass, I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner. But at least I did tell you."

Lass sighed. "Yeah… I hate fighting with you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Bikky and Carol. But don't worry, they've only been going out for two days now. Honestly, I would help you get Bikky but Carol's my best girl friend."

Lai's voice was disappointed and still hurt. "Yeah, I get it. It's no prob. I should just give it up, I suppose. It's not like I really have a chance with him anymore."

Lass stayed silent.

"Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Uh, yeah. Later. Take care." Lass added with a sympathetic voice, not knowing what to say in this type of situation.

Lai hung up without responding to her last comment and turned to an address book. Flipping through it his finger landed on a number. "Hmm I suppose it's a good match." He then began dialing.

* * *

The dark, cool night felt calming to Bikky. He needed a place to think and he figured a long walk might just clear his head.

The only problem was, whenever Bikky went for a walk he never really paid attention to where he was going. It was just a habbit of his that normally lead him into some sort of trouble. This was his means of exploring. Since he already knew his territory so well, going out on these kind of walks inevitably brought himself to some place new.

Though it was a dim and moonless night, when Bikky snapped out of his own little world he recognized this area immediately.

"Wait this is…" Bikky trailed off as he looked around at the familiar campus buildings.

"I had a great night, Lai."

Bikky turned and his eyes followed the male voice. With the lamp overhead, he could make out the two people on the bench clearly. Lai sat, talking with his arm around a really cute redhead's shoulder.

"_Really cute, huh?" _Came an arrogant voice from inside the blonde's head.

"_Huh? What?" _

"_You just thought the guy Lai is with is cute." _Inner Bikky taunted.

"_I did not!" _Why did that damn voice have to pop in at the worst possible times?

"_Sure you did. You're such a closet case."_

"_God damn it! Will you drop it already! I have had enough of your-"_

Bikky cut his thought off as his eyes focused in on Lai and the redhead, which was obviously his date, locking lips.

Bikky and Inner Bikky both shared a lapse of shock.

The blonde's eyes fell and his heart felt like it had just been stabbed with a butcher knife. He had to get out of there. He had to leave right now before he saw anymore of this or before his thoughts could linger on why this was making him feel so horrible.

Inner Bikky thought the same thing and helped Bikky move his legs in the direction back to Ryo's.

* * *

Bikky sighed as he left the school. He had managed to avoid Carol all day but, like Inner Bikky said in last night's conversation, he would need to face her eventually.

"Bikky!"

Eventually came sooner than expected.

"Where the hell have you been all day? I couldn't find you at lunch, you came to school late, as Kenny tells me, and now you're sneaking away from the school? What's going on with you?"

"Uh, I was kinda…"

"Avoiding me?" Carol was furious, it showed in her voice and in her face. Damn this woman was scary when she was angry.

Bikky took in a deep breath and then looked up into the silver head's eyes. "Look Carol, I... well… I think... it's not really... it's not working out. I think we should break up."

Shock flashed in her eyes and Bikky braced for impact.

Astonishingly, however, Carol smiled and her voice was soft and understanding.

"It's alright Bikky. I understand completely."

"What?" Now it was Bikky's turned to be stunned. All he could think was that he made Carol so impossibly pissed off that she was being nice just to lure Bikky into a false sense of security before disembowling him.

"Go on. I get it. So do what you have to do."

"Uh… what exactly do you..."

"Bikky. Just go. Go and take care of things."

"But..."

"Just do it, Bikky!" Carol nearly snapped. It was obvious that she was holding back how upset she was in order to express her understanding and support for Bikky.

"Okay... thanks." Bikky flashed her a thankful, smile before moving past her and jogging down the street.

Carol swallowed the tears rising in her throat as she watched her love's back. No matter how hard she had tried to deny it, she knew this was going to happen. Although, she had hoped it wouldn't come so early. She wanted some time with Bikky before she had to give him up. Carol understood, though, that Bikky was never truly hers to begin with.

* * *

There Bikky stood. His fist an inch from the door. Eyes fixed forward. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and knocked.

No answer.

He knocked louder.

Still no answer.

Again he knocked, louder and longer. No way had he finally worked up the nerve to set everything right and to get his ass over here, only to have this asshole not be home.

After sitting around for ten minutes and knocking every couple of minutes, Bikky gave up and abandoned his idea that Lai might have just been in the shower. His mind paused for a minute, allowing Inner Bikky to describe a nice little shower scene and having Lai answer the door with nothing but a towel around his waist.

Bikky shook his head of all thoughts and heading for the stairs.

Hands in his pockets, head hung down, he was about five steps away from the exit doors when they opened and the most familiar black haired boy walked in.

Lai froze. "Bikky?"

He sounded as though he'd seen someone who had been reported missing so long ago that he'd finally dismissed the idea of him ever returning alive.

Bikky also froze. He had no idea what to do now that he was faced with the person he had come to see. So looked up from the ground and put on an almost convincing fake smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"H-hey Lai. I just stopped by to see if you'd uh, help me in Science. I also wanted to apologize. I figured since you've moved on to another guy that we could be friends again."

Inside Bikky's head, Inner Bikky slapped himself on the forehead and shook his head at the blonde's sad attempt for an excuse.

Lai's eyebrow had risen halfway through Bikky's speech.

"Uh…" Bikky's hand fell and he looked away. "I'll just go now."

But as Bikky walked by, Lai's hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

Bikky stopped and both stood there awkwardly, facing opposite directions.

"I still like you Bikky. Though, it's been a while and you obviously didn't like me back so I figured I didn't have a chance. But what's with the other guy thing?"

Bikky's eyes flashed.

"_That's right. You said that. And it was jealous, too. Now, what are you gonna tell him. On all points."_

His eyes shifted down. "I… I was walking by yesterday and I saw you with this guy. You kissed him."

Was it just Lai's imagination or did Bikky sound… hurt and jealous?

"He was nothing. Just a date. I had given up on you and I decided I should get back out in the world so I called him. That kiss was as far as it went." Lai chuckled. "Guess that guy decided he didn't want to be bi anymore."

"_Why don't you fess up already!" _The voice screamed so loudly inside Bikky's head that he could have sworn Lai heard it.

He sighed. "Guess that resolution thing is happenin' everywhere, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

Bikky laughed a bit. "I broke up with Carol. She wasn't my type."

"Really? You goin' after some other girl then?"

"Well, kinda." Bikky smiled.

"_What do you mean by that?" _Inner Bikky was getting edgy.

"You could say he acts like a girl sometimes."

Pure shock struck through Lai so suddenly that he turned around to face Bikky and in turn, pulled on Bikky's arm which was still within his grasp, making him swing around as well.

Bikky was smiling when they finally faced each other, but he was obviously nervous as hell.

"Eheh… ya, I've finally come out of the closet. Go me."

Bikky laughed scratching the back of his head.

Lai's eyes softened. He moved closer, releasing Bikky's arm so he could snake his right arm around Bikky's waist.

Bikky's eyes opened wide as Lai's lips tenderly met with his own.

He was hesitant at first but his eyes slowly closed and his lips moved slowly beneath Lai's in an act of submission.

The raven haired lightly pushed Bikky up against the wall beside them and ran his tongue across Bikky's lower lip, asking for entrance.

However, before Bikky could comply…

"My, my. I wouldn't have guessed this would happen so soon. But if you're planning on continuing this little scene you might want to find a room."

The boys broke apart and looked to Bikky's left to see Diana smiling with her hands smuggly placed on her hips.

"Diana? What the hell are you doing here?" Bikky pushed agaisnt Lai's chest to create some distance between their bodies.

"And what do you mean by 'you wouldn't have guessed this would happen so soon?'" Lai questioned.

"My nephew lives here and I've come to tutor him… on orders from my little sis. And to answer you're question Lai, Lass and Carol are good friends of mine…" She smirked suspiciously at Bikky, "As well as Ryo and Dee."

Bikky's heart stopped cold. "WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING THEY KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

Diana said nothing but the wide grin on her face and the tilt of her head told it all.

"HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM?"

"Bikky chill, you'd have to tell them eventually right?" Lai was taken abackn by Bikky's raised voice and many people in the apartments surrounding them began to open their doors to investigate.

"Now, now, Bikky dear. You're making a scene." Diana laughed.

"You! You stupid old hag! If I don't kill you!" Luckily, Lai's reflexes were fast and he was able to grab ahold of Bikky to prevent the blonde from attacking Diana, who stood their laughing arrogantly.

Lai struggled to hold on to Bikky but he was quite strong. "Come on Bikky, calm down!"

"Yes Bikky calm down and go back into the arms of your lover. I'm so incredibly sorry that I interrupted such a wonderfully beautiful moment. Now I should go and continue with my work like a good innocent bystander." She smirked as she walked past the two boys to move down the hallway.

The blonde's eyes flailed out, desparately trying to grab ahold of her, but he couldn't reach.

"Bystander? Innocent? You're not innocent! You're a witch! An evil witch!"

"Ahaha! Bye, bye boys. I'll leave you to you're fun." And then she was disappeared up the stairs.

Lai didn't release his hold. He knew it wasn't safe because Bikky would run right up there after her.

"Come on Lai, she's gone I can't hurt her now."

"Wow, you're almost a mind reader. But no, I don't believe you."

The blonde pouted. "Fine… But I should go home and try an' kick Dee's ass before he spreads this around the precinct."

"I don't think so." Lai dragged Bikky down the hall to the other stairwell. "You're gonna stay at my place 'til you cool you're head. I aint having any unnecessary causalities."

"Lai lemme go!" Bikky kicked and screamed as he was dragged down the hall and up the stairs being watched by many curious eyes that escaped their rooms. "Whadda ya lookin' at huh punks? You wanna piece of me?"

Lai shock his head. "Ignore him. He's just having a nervous break down."

"Am not!" Bikky yelled as his arms flew out and grabbed the stair railings, halting their pace.

"Bikky let go of the damn stairs!"

"No! _You_ let go of _me_! I have to kick Dee's ass!"

People had gathered, by this point, at the bottom of the stairwell to gaze upon the two boys who were stuck there by force. Sure they were confused but this was better than television or studying.

"Jesus Bikky. Do you have to make such a scene?"

"I can make a better one! So don't tempt me!"

"You've already yelled out as much stuff as you can, nothing else you scream can make it any more embarrassing."

Bikky smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"Huh?"

"RAPE!" Bikky screamed.

"Oh don't do this." Lai sighed and shook his hand.

"CHILD ABUSE!"

"Really, must you do this?"

"MASTURBATION!"

"...What?"

Lai was so stunned that he unconsciously loosened his grasp on the blonde boy. Of course Bikky was planning on this and easily shrugged off his captor's hands and he took off down the stairs at high speed.

"What? Bikky! !ait!" Lai charged down after him.

"No way!" He jumped over the mob at the bottom of the stairs and ran out the door leaving Lai to push through the horde of people before running out the door after him.

* * *

**Remember, masturbation can get you out of almost any situation. Next chapter shall be posted tomorrow night.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fake

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"DEE!" The door of Ryo's apartment flew open and a furious blonde tramped through the apartment. He glared in all directions but Dee's figure did not appear in his vision. His only option left was Ryo's bedroom, which he promptly barged into.

"Damn you Bikky!" Dee yelled darkly as Ryo hurriedly tried to hide his half-naked appearance with a blanket that stubbornly clung to the bed.

"You better not have told _anyone _Dee!" the blonde accused, ignoring the scene of what was previously taking place.

"Told what? What the hell are you talking about and get the hell out!"

"This is my house not yours!"

"Bikky, wait outside." Ryo ordered.

Bikky glared poisonous daggers at Dee but obeyed Ryo, nonetheless, and exited the room, allowing both men to dress.

He was so pissed off that he couldn't keep still and paced on the other side of the closed door until a loud knock from outside interupted him.

"Bikky open up!"

The agitated Bikky opened the door and somehow the image of Lai calmed him just enough for him to speak in a normal, 'inside voice' tone.

"Hey man, I'm sorry bout runnin' off like that and making a complete, embarra—"

Bikky cut himself off as the door of Ryo's room creaked open and the two older men emerged.

"Now, what do you want, shrimp?" Dee asked casually, and received a violent punch in the face from the boy he had just insulted.

"Dee! I don't give a damn that Diana told you I'm gay! But that doesn't mean you have permission to go gossiping around the precinct and telling all of your little dumbass friends! You hear me!"

The wrath on Dee's face dissipated and was with left astonishment. Ryo also stood silent with a bewildered expression. Even Lai was taken aback at how abrupt Bikky had been.

Soon Bikky looked back and forth between them and upon seeing their faces he came to a logical conclusion.

"…Diana didn't tell you, did she?"

Ryo shook his head, Dee barely blinked.

"So… you two didn't know about me being..."

Ryo shook his head, Dee blinked.

"I just…"

Ryo nodded his head, Dee gaped.

"YOU'RE GAY?" Dee jumped out of his puzzlement and into obnoxious, hysterical laughter. "I don't believe it! How the hell are _you_ gay?"

Before Bikky could lash out, Ryo cut in. "All right Bikky, I'm a little confused. So, let's sit down and you can tell me everything."

"Aw, Bikky's finally having his first gay talk." Dee snickered.

Even though Bikky resigned to stay calm once Ryo intervened and suggested they talk things through, that didn't stop his left eye from twitching in irriation or from sending Dee a look straight from the fiery pits of hell.

Lai took Bikky's arm, before he could do any damage with it, and sat down on the couch, pulling Bikky down next to him.

Ryo sat in the opposite chair and Dee slipped into an amusing obscurity.

* * *

"Well… that's a rather long story. But it makes sense and I'm happy for you." Just as Ryo stated this, the front door rattled.

Bikky was the closest to the door and he needed to get away from Dee's smug look of superiority, so got up to answer it. And he regretted it the moment he cracked open the door because he was immediately slapped across the face.

"Bikky how dare you dump Carol! She's heartbroken! I can't believe you of all people would dump her just like that after everything that happened!"

Lass stormed in passed the dazed blonde. "Have you no heart?"

The furious girl stopped short in front of the living room and glared at Lai, who had gotten up to investigate.

She raised her arm to slap him as well but halted when a female voice called, "Stop!" from the doorway.

Everyone except Bikky, who was already looking in that direction, turned to see a breathless Carol leaning against the door frame.

"Lass stop this! There was no reason for you to have come all the way over here just to slap them."

"But Carol, you were at my house all afternoon crying."

"It's only quarter to five Lass. And I already told you that I understand Bikky's decision."

The mention of his name was enough to bring Bikky back to reality and he looked between the girl's, attempting to gain an understanding of the situation.

"I can't make Bikky stay with me when he doesn't love me, especially when he's not attracted to women. You can't force someone to love you, even if I was a guy, I can't _make _Bikky do anything. Lass, you should understand, you went through the same thing with Lai.

Lass averted her eyes. All of this was truthful, and even though the girls were angry, upset, or hurt, that would not make someone love them.

Lai and Bikky both stared at their best friends.

"Carol..."

"Lass..."

"Talk about teenage drama..." Dee shook his head as he exited the living room.

Four pairs of angry eyes turned on him and within seconds each of his cheeks were adorned with fresh hand prints and his head possessed two new bruises.

Ryo emerged behind him with his arms folded in disappointment. "You should really learn to keep your mouth shut."

* * *

**Three Weeks later**

Lai sat on his loveseat, feet on the table, pop in hand, watching television. He was free for the night, finally. All week he had been so busy with essays, homework and tutoring that he had been working until at least 2 am every night in order to complete everything, which meant he had had to give up sleeping time and Bikky time.

He sighed comfortably and took a drink of his cold soda when there was a loud knock on the door.

The black haired groaned, _"Why me!" _

Looking at the clock to see that it was quarter after eleven, he made his way sluggishly to the door.

On the other side of the wooden door a blonde stood there, sheepishly, holding a bag.

"Bikky? What are you doing here?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Eheh… well I kinda told Ryo that I would sleep over to Kenny's tonight to give Ryo and Dee some, well… alone time. But, um, he and his folks aren't in and there would be no way in hell Carol or Lass would take me in for the night, so…" Bikky trailed off and smiled innocently.

Lai sighed exhaustedly but smiled nonetheless. "Come in."

"Thanks man! I owe ya."

As Lai closed and locked the door, Bikky threw himself on the loveseat and helped himself to Lai's soda.

"Hey, I said I'd let you stay for the night, not pig out on my already claimed food!"

The blonde stretched. "No man, you said no such thing. You just said, and I quote, 'come in,' and that's all there is to it."

Lai shook his head. He may have been wanting to spend more time with him, but tonight was supposed to be his relaxing night.

Sitting to the right of his boyfriend on the loveseat, he snatched his pop back from the blonde.

"Man am I beat. Walking really takes a lot outta a guy."

"You have nothing to complain about. For the past week I've had to work straight until 2 am. I haven't gotten too much sleep lately or see you very often."

Bikky smirked. "Well I'm here now."

"Very true." Lai smiled and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder. Despite Bikky being loud and obnoxious, it was nice having his warmth next to him.

Bikky leaned in and rested his head on Lai's chest.

Lai was perfectly comfortable as he sat watching his favorite movie on his big screen television. Bikky, however, was not. For soon the blonde shifted around, driving his skull uncomfortably into Lai's ribs, and finally laid on his back with his head on Lai's lap.

The black haired cocked his eyebrow, looking down at the blonde suspiciously.

"What? I was uncomfortable." He sifted his head in Lai's lap. "And now I'm not."

He smiled and rose his eyebrow comically but said nothing and merely leaned back against the couch to watch the movie. Unconsciously, Lai's hand managed to entangle itself within Bikky's blonde hair, caressing the scalp and smoothing the flaxen locks.

Bikky sighed contently and closed his eyes as Lai's hand moved in such a calming yet stimulating motion. He felt so relaxed, so at ease, but that feeling dissipated when he heard Lai's unsuccessful attempt at holding in his laughter.

Bikky opened his eyes to investigate and peered suspiciously upward at his lover's face.

"What?"

"Nothin'." Although Lai's tone and eyes told differently.

Bikky's eyebrow rose ever-so-slightly, urging Lai to continue on his own free will. It would be troublesome if he had to get up to force Lai into confession, especially with him being so comfortable.

"You just looked too cute to be the Bikky I know."

The blonde's mouth remained silent but his eyes grew loud as he glared in a most confused manner. Was it his imagination or did his boyfriend just insult his looks?

Lai laughed outloud at Bikky's reaction. It was adorable when he was both angry and perplexed. However, he was taken aback by the sudden motion of his neck being pulled downwards by a firm hand and the instant contact of Bikky's firm, hard kiss against his lips.

Lai smirked, as he regained his composure rather quickly. Although he occasionally let Bikky take over due to issues of confidence and pride, Lai wasn't about to let this one slide. He quickly took control of the situation and deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue through Bikky's loosely opened lips. He explored his lover's mouth feverishly, grasped Bikky's head to pull him closer so that he could taste even more of the blonde.

It was long before the two boys parted for desperately needed air. They could have stayed with their tongues mingling between their pressed yet parted lips if only they did not require oxygen to remain living. Both enjoyed breathing because once their lungs regained enough air, they could continue their exploits.

As they breathed deeply with their foreheads touching intimately, Bikky sat up straighter to be at Lai's height level.

Bikky's movement suggested an attempt at acquiring some dominance, to which Lai replied by aggressively attacking his lover's lips and pushing him down onto the couch so that he was pinning him down into the cushions.

Before Bikky could respond properly, Lai's mouth left his bruised lips and travelled down the blonde's neck to suck on his pulse.

Bikky groaned and tilted his head back, granting Lai better access to his neck. It was at times like this when Bikky didn't really care who was dominating who, all that mattered was that it felt good.

Lai's hands then snaked under Bikky's sweater and up his chest, causing the blonde to moan when he pinched his nipples.

Lai smiled and pulled Bikky's sweater off to expose his bare chest to his fiery kisses.

Bikky bit down on his bottom lip to keep him from moaning too loud when Lai nipped gently on his left nipple. He was comfortable enough with doing this by this point, however, he wasn't comfortable with causing anymore scenes with the residents of this building again.

Lai smirked as he continued his path down Bikky's body and only paused when Bikky's jeans blocked his path.

Bikky stiffened as Lai unzipped the fly of his pants. They had never gone this far before and he was definitely not ready. He started to squirm away from his boyfriend's touch as his hand began to reach into his pants.

This motion brought Lai out of his aroused trance and he looked up with worried eyes to notice the hesitant look on his lover's face.

"You ok?"

Bikky didn't want to go any further but he had no idea what to say to Lai. He didn't think he was ready but he also didn't want to disappoint Lai.

That stupid voice of his was never there when he needed him… In fact, Bikky had not heard that voice in about two weeks. It seemed the voice was right about disappearing when the boy finally came out of the closet because the action appeared to have caused Inner Bikky to slip back into obscurity. Though now, he really wanted his advice on what to say, what to do, he had never before been so nervous in a relationship as he was now.

"Uh…"

Lai understood immediately. He didn't mind waiting, it had only been a week or so. He was simply happy being with Bikky.

He rose from his position above the blonde's crotch and connected their mouths in a passionate kiss that once again absorbed Bikky into a state of pleasure.

Sure he could be showing the boy a kind of pleasure that no kiss could ever compete with, but by no means could he bare upsetting the blonde when he was not ready. So he zipped Bikky's fly back up and consumed him with affectionate kisses.

* * *

A loud and insistant banging on the front door woke Lai from his content sleep. He groaned in an irritated manner and glanced down at his still sleeping boyfriend. That boy could sleep through an earthquake and wouldn't notice the missing roof and walls until twenty minutes after waking up.

Bikky to jump out of his sleep when he felt his pillow shift beneath him. Blinking his eyes furiously, he focused in on his surroundings to notice that he was not in his room, that he did not have a water bed, and that his pillow was alive.

Looking up slightly, he saw his boyfriend trying to move Bikky's head off of his chest without waking him.

"I'm awake, man." Bikky sat up, allowing Lai to get off the couch with ease.

"Sorry I woke you."

"Nah, it's no prob." Bikky stretched and cracked his fingers. For once he honestly didn't mind being woken up agaisnt his own accord because of how many days it had been since he'd woken up next to Lai. He missed this feeling, however, he wished that they hadn't been awoken by an outside force.

"Lai! Open up the door already! I know you're there!" Came an urgent, male voice from the hall on the other side of the door.

"Who's that?" The blonde asked suspiciously.

"Um… sounds like Troy. He's in my Chemistry Class. But I don't know what he'd be doing here."

Upon opening the door, a brunet wearing baggy black pants and a grey hoody instantly rushed inside without invitation.

"What is with you man? You were saposed ta meet me this mornin' in the library at nine! I waited for two hours before comin' here."

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. We fell asleep and I didn't even think to set an alarm."

"Well you can't just forget – … we?"

Lai pointed to Bikky who had just gotten up off the couch and was walking about rather sluggishly as he attempted to energize the necessary brain cells to keep him alert.

"Troy, Bikky. Bikky, Troy."

"Yo." The blonde waved to the brunet using one hand as his other covered the yawn escaping his mouth.

"Uh, hi." Troy appeared confused and slightly angry. "Lai, why do you have a guy sleeping in your dorm?"

"Well, Bikky randomly came over last night. He kicked himself out for the night and because he's Bikky and didn't care to check whether or not the people he was gonna stay with were even home, he got himself stranded. So he came to stay with me."

"Why?" Troy didn't look very pleased about this arrangement and couldn't seem to grasp the reason as to why Lai's room was some guy's first choice at salvation.

"Because –" Lai began but Bikky, who had become fairly perturbed by Troy's attitude, cut him off with an edgy tone.

"Because I'm his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Troy smirked as he let out a disbelieving scoff. "Ya right. Lai ain't told me nothin' 'bout a boyfriend."

The blonde and the brunet both turned to Lai, looking for enlightenment on the current dilemma at hand.

Lai glanced awkwardly between the two boys as his nerves began to falter from the agitated, disgruntled stares he was receiving.

"Uh…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Tension grew thick between the boys. If either one had a knife they could probably create a new pastry using sliced air.

Lai stood silent between the two boys who both stared at him, looking for explanations. Their eyes were burning into his soul and the pressure was becoming too much. Lai just about opened his mouth to speak, though he had no idea what to say (besides the truth of course… however he had no idea how to state it without hurting someone). Unfortunately Bikky beat him to it.

"Well, I'm gonna leave. Until you sort out your priorities, that is. Good luck with your FWB." His voice was harsh and bitter. He hated using an acronym for something as simple as 'friends with benefits' but he was angry and he wanted to keep his speech to a minimum. That way he'd have more time to get out of there.

"B-Bikky…" The blonde's exit caused the consequences of his hesitance to hit him full force and he ran out into the hall only to find the blonde no longer there. _"Damn he runs fast."_ Is what Lai would have normally said, but in this situation he yelled down the empty corridor, hoping that the echo off the walls might carry his name to him. "BIKKY!"

"Wow, he sure can walk fast. It's a wonder that you even caught him in the first place." A cocky, no longer confused voice came from behind the raven. "Oh well, he's not your problem anymore and that means…" His voice trailed off as he wrapped his arms around Lai's shoulders from behind and blew softly on his neck.

Lai swung around, anger written all throughout his eyes as he pushed the other off of him. "Troy what is your problem? Why won't you leave me the hell alone?"

"Whoa man, chill. You don't haveta pretend anymore. I can easily go to that blonde mutt and tell him you're over."

"What did you say!" Lai's voice was low and dark. He wore one of the most treatening expressions he possessed and it was unfortunate for Troy that he was not paying nearly enough attention to Lai's real feelings.

"I said -"

"If you _ever_ call Bikky that again, I will surely put you in the hospital for a _very_ long time." His voice was more threatening than the actual threat, however, Troy took no heed. It was almost astonishing how oblivious this boy was to the world around him. Lai had always wondered beforehand if it was the boy's ego which clouded his vision so drastically.

"Huh? Oh what, that mutt thing? Come on man. You know you can do better than that. Take me for example. I'm cute, charming, delightful, I come from a very good social standing. I'm everything you could ever -"

Troy's gloating was cut off by the connection of Lai's fist to his jaw. Troy stumbled out into the hall, barely managing to keep his balance, when Lai's fist drove into his stomach. He fell back and hit the wall hard before he slumped to the floor, barely aware that Lai was locking and closing his door in front of him.

"You went too far this time. This is just a warning, though." Lai growled, staring down at the troublesome brunet. He would have felt sorry for how rough he'd been on Troy, but he did not have the patience today. This time Troy crossed a line that he would never be able to recover from. If Lai lost Bikky after all the effort he'd put into getting him, Troy would be in far worse danger than a bruised jaw and a shortage of breath.

* * *

"That fucking bastard!" Bikky's left fist collided with the wooden wall of a shed, which lay near the edge of the park, yet again causing it to splinter. "How dare he do this!" His right fist now smashed into the wood.

Bikky had been there for only just over a few minutes after he had escaped Lai's apartment and already a hole was beginning to form in the side of the shed. Not to mention, Bikky's knuckles were beginning to bleed.

"After everything I went through!" A piece of the board fell loose but that did not stop Bikky's attack of fists and words. "That ass! That fucking ass! After all that, he's been cheatin' on me?"

"Bikky?" A small voice came from behind the blonde but the words were overpowered by the painful sound of shattering wood and the loud curses that continued to roll off the angry blonde's tongue.

"I'm gonna kick his fucking ass for doing this!" More pieces of the board fell and the voice came louder and more persistent.

"Bikky!"

The blonde swung around with not only anger in his eyes but tears as well. "What?" He snapped impulsively, not caring at this point who was witnessing him in his current state. However, he didn't look as though he was aware of his crying.

Lass stepped backwards at his tone. She knew Bikky well enough that he would never harm her, but his voice and expression were so foreign that it startled her to the core.

"What's wrong? You're destroying that shed." She spoke timidly until she caught sight of his knuckles. Her motherly instincts immediately took over and she was no longer wrecked with fear but rather concern for her friend. "You're bleeding! Are you ok?"

Bikky breathed deeply, more tears rolling down his cheeks. He could no longer sustain his fury with Lass standing there like that. He couldn't let her worry about him this much. He didn't deserve it. He was lashing out because he didn't know any other way to deal with a betrayal such as this.

Before he could get control over himself to calm himself, he very quickly realized that his eyes were exposing his weakest side. He cursed under his breath and hastily wiped the moisture from his cheeks with the back of his arm, as his hands were currently useless for such a task.

Lass could tell that it would take a very long time for Bikky to speak on his own, if at all. Knowing him, he would simply take off and run before Lass could get to the bottom of this. So she took it upon herself to speak up.

"Is it something with Lai?"

"I-it's nothing. J-just takin' out some anger is'all. I'll catch ya later." Lass sighed as her presumption was becoming true. Luckily he was moving much slower than he normally did and she caught up with him before he could find a way to escape.

"Bikky, tell me what's up."

"He cheated."

"What!" Lass stopped in her tracks, she was not only surprised that Bikky had come right out and told her what was wrong without further persuasion, but she was also stunned at the very notion of her best friend cheating on someone.

"He's been cheating on me… after everything…" His weak voice repeated in frustration.

Lass shook off the shock as best she could and run to catch up to Bikky's brisk pace. "Lai wouldn't cheat on you Bikky." She attempted to assure him, although she knew her words would mean nothing to him in current frame of mind.

"He did! A pompous brunet..." Bikky growled, the mere thought of this guy's image upset him so much that he started looking for something else to punch.

Lass let out an involuntary laugh, as she became immediately aware of who Bikky was so furious with.

Anger boiled in Bikky's eyes as he spun around. Laughter was not the best reaction to give an infuriated man. "What the hell is so funny about this, huh?"

"Do you mean Troy?" She spoke slowly, attempting to hide the humor that she was getting out of the situation.

Bikky narrowed his eyes threateningly, but nodded nonetheless. He didn't like that Lass knew this boy, it could only mean trouble.

"He's nothing. Just some tag along that has had a crush on Lai for like ever." Lass attempted to brush this off as if it was nothing. "Lai only puts up with it because it's really nothing to be concerned about."

Bikky, however, was far from convinced. His doubtful eyes stared her down, almost threatening her if she didn't explain herself.

Lass sighed, shaking her head as she wondered how she could put this in terms that would calm the boy before her. "OH! I know! You know how you and Carol told me and Lai about Dee's problem with J.J. and Ryo's one with Berkley? Well Troy is like that for Lai, only he has never actually been able to kiss Lai and he's not hyper and giddy... although he is egotistical."

"How would you know?" Bikky snarled. He still refused to accept this as truth even though it all made perfect sense in his mind. That comparison was definitely a good choice on Lass' part.

"I've known since Lai entered the university, I am his best friend after all. Plus, that's when it all started. He hasn't even been around long enough for it to develop into one of those over-the-top-obsessive-crushes that J.J. and Berkley had."

"Ya well, you didn't see how nervous he looked when Troy came by and said he didn't know Lai had a boyfriend." By this point, Bikky was reduced to making up excuses to possibly justify his over-reaction.

"Lai probably didn't know how to explain it to you." Lass insisted.

"Whatever. No doubt you're just covering for him. Once again, I'll catch ya later."

"Bikky…" Lass started to call to the blonde as he walked away but she sighed when she found the attempt meaningless. Bikky was set on his belief and nothing at this point could change it.

Although she had been upset about how the guys hurt her and Carol, this made her realize that they have been having a hard time with this relationship as well. _"Maybe Carol and I should help… but would that be right?… Maybe we'll just let things take their course… interfering might mess things up…" _She thought all this over in her head as she walked off, continue her original errand to the corner store that she'd been on before running into the blonde.

* * *

"Yo! Bikky! Open up!" Lai pounded on the door of Ryo's apartment. "Come on man, I can explain!"

"What's wrong, Lai?" Ryo, who only wore a pair of loose pajama pants, opened the door only to immediately dodge the fist that Lai had intended to pound once more on the piece of woods originally separating them.

"Sorry Ryo... Is Bikky here?" Lai asked, desperately looking around the apartment for any signs of his boyfriend.

"No, he stayed at Kenny's last night."

"No, he stayed at my place last night."

"What?" Assumptions ran through Ryo's mind. Bikky hadn't had a need to lie about this kind of thing for a very long time. Why would be start this now? Was he getting into some kind of trouble again? Or did he think Ryo disapproved of his being with Lai, but that didn't make any sense.

Lai seemed to read Ryo's mind, or rather his expression which told him everything. Dee really was right when he said Ryo had a horrible poker face. "He didn't lie to you. Kenny nor his parents were home so he crashed at my place. Nothing happened." He added.

"If nothing happened, why are you here looking for him? What's wrong?"

"Bikky thinks I cheated on him."

"Did you?" Ryo asked, he trusted Lai but he was loyal to Bikky, who was like a son to him. He had to be sure.

"NO!" Lai exclaimed, irritated that Ryo would even think that, but his voice soon fell low. It was only natural for him to ask, he understood that well enough. "Of course not… I would never cheat on Bikky."

"Why does he think you did?"

Lai sighed and raked his hair with his hand. He would have to keep a calm head if he wanted to explain this properly so that Ryo would understand his situation. "You know how you used to have that Berkley problem and Dee had that problem with J.J.?"

Ryo groaned and rolled his eyes at the annoying memories that reentered his mind after so much effort to erase them. "Yes."

"Well that's what Troy is for me. He's always butting in and chasing after me, in vain I might add! And now he might have ruined everything I've worked for with Bikky."

Thankfully, Ryo's expression softened and it was clear that he believed Lai to be innocent. "I'm sure you can convince Bikky eventually. Be grateful he's only avoiding you. At least he's not getting extremely jealous, violent and possessive, like Dee."

Lai smiled and forced a laugh. "Ya I guess you're right." He bit his lip and glanced around. It felt somewhat awkward being left at such a pause. "Well... I should keep looking for him before he does something stupid."

"He already has, guaranteed." Ryo sighed.

Lai nodded in agreement. He'd be lucky to find the boy in one piece. "Thanks Ryo."

Lai left through the still open door in a rush, closing it behind him, but his presense was immediately replaced by another possessing black hair. He came from behind and wound his arms tightly around his sandy haired lover.

"Jealous, violent, and possessive, huh?"

Dee's lips pressed against Ryo's for a not so chaste kiss and soon they were down on the couch without a single protest.

* * *

The blonde sat on the basketball court, his back against the fence, his hands folded on his knees, and his chin resting on his arms. His eyes stared out across the court, looking at nothing in particular as they were glazed over in thought.

He couldn't help but wish that voice of his would return. He missed his gay conscience but it had been weeks since it had been present. There was no way it would help him with these problems but Bikky didn't want to face them on his own... even if it was himself that had helped him.

Footsteps were heard in the distance but Bikky did not glance over for the sounds did not register in his mind. He simply sat there in his own little world, not paying any concern to the thought that someone or something may come to disturb him.

The footsteps drew nearer to the blonde's location. Still Bikky did not stir. He meekly blinked at the sun which, previously hidden by several large clouds, beamed into his eyes.

The person leaned up against the fence, causing a shift in Bikky's position. It was now that he became aware that he was no longer alone but that did not change how unresponsive the blonde was. He remained as he was and the two of them simply stayed there in a silence for some time.

However, the intruder soon broke the silence and caused Bikky's eyes to journey in his direction, his head remaining stationary."Bikky… can I talk to you?"

"You're already talking, aren't you." Bikky stated in a monotone voice, not making the sentence a question.

"I… uh… I have to explain everything with Troy. You see, I don't like him. I can barely tolerate him. For me he's kinda like how J.J. is for Dee and how Berkley is for Ryo. It's a pointless crush that will go nowhere and I'll never return his feelings."

"Did you catch up with Lass and ask her what she told me?" Anger dripped into his voice.

"No, I – wait, what? She talked to you about what? When?" His voice was both curious and surprised.

"Ya, whatever. You two really like to string people along." Bikky stood slowly, his frustration and hurt no longer allowing him to remain calm in Lai's presense. "I shoulda stayed with Carol."

Bikky's voice was free of emotion but nevertheless, what he said caused something inside Lai's normal, restrained person to snap.

Without anymore words, Bikky walked past the man he considered to be his ex, whose hair shadowed his eyes. Though, he didn't get far because Lai's arm reached out, grabbed Bikky's lower arm and threw him roughly against the fence before pinning him their with his own body.

"Wha -"

Bikky was cut off by Lai's fierce, bold voice. "I know you've misunderstood some things about Troy, and I should have told you I had a crush-ee before. But that doesn't give you any right to say that you would've rather stayed with Carol and never been with me at all unless you truly, _truly _meant it!"

The blonde's eyes were as wide as a puppy's, only with shock not cuteness and his mouth hung slightly agar. Bikky had never seen Lai so angry or upset. The expression on his face and the tone of his voice made him lose face and his voice died away. There were no words in his mind that he could even consider patching together to create a sentence.

Lai's dark eyes burned deeply into Bikky's. "So, did you mean it?"

Bikky's eyes dropped, unable to take the intensity any longer, and sadness fell across his face. "N-no… I-"

Bikky did not get to finish his broken sentence because in the next instance Lai's lips were pressing firmly against his own. The blonde was surprised at first but soon he kissed back with as much passion as his boyfriend's.

A few tears fell from the corners of Bikky's eyes as their kiss deepened. He felt so pathetic, so ashamed that he let his anger get the best of him. He should have thought about this logically, although that wasn't he way in the least. Bikky didn't know if he could get used to all of this highly intensified emotions but he was sure of one thing. He wanted to figure it all out with Lai.

* * *

**Tis the end! Finally... haha sorry for taking so long to update this last chapter. Please review! I know it wasn't my best but it was written back in the beginning of 2006 (4 years ago... holy crap... that's kinda hard to believe). Nonetheless! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
